Soul Seperation
by white-emerald-kitsune-hime
Summary: After an incounter with Naraku, Kagome begins to lose control of her soul. As her soul continues to seperate into other living souls, Kagome realizes that she may have a bigger family then she ever thought. InuKag pairing. YYhIy
1. so it begins

1

Hey there everyone. It is I, the completely crazy person, white-emerald-kitsune-hime. -evil laughter- I do not own yu yu hakusho or inuyasha, BUT I do say that the rabid squirrels have joined alliances with the evil kitties in their attempts to take over the world.. BEWARE THEM!

Soul Separation

Kagome sighed and turned away from inuyasha. " sit boy" there was a surprised yelp from the handsome white haired hanyou as the beads around his neck glowed, and threw him to the ground.

Across the field, hiding behind the bushes, a monk and a demon exterminator hid looking at the two argue. Sango, the demon exterminator, sighed. " he'll never learn." she murmured

Miroku, the monk, nodded. " I agree. Inuyasha DOES have a tendency to ask for trouble."

Sango's face went bright red. She slapped Miroku. " SO DO YOU, HENTAI!

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. " I told you that I'm going home. AND YOU CAN"T STOP ME!" she shrieked, causing Inuyasha's ears to fall flat against his head in pain. She swiftly turned from him, threw her bag over her shoulder, and jumped into the nearby well. " baka inu." she muttered to herself as the familiar blue light wrapped around her. Upon landing gently on her feet, kagome, threw her backpack out of the well, and she easily climbed up the ladder, without the extra pounds from the overfilled pack.

She walked out of the well house, and towards her home, smiling around at the family shrine. Almost immediately, a young boy flew open the door, and ran to Kagome, his arms outstretched.

"Sis!" he shouted happily.

Kagome laughed, hugging her younger brother. " Hey, Souta. How are you?"

The boy smiled proudly, leading his sister towards the shrine home. " I'm great! Can you tell me more of your adventures?" He asked Kagome eagerly.

She grinned." After dinner, k?

His face brightened. " K!"

Kagome then entered her home, her little brother trailing behind her. After greeting her mom, she went upstairs to take a bath. A little while later, the 16 year old sat in her room, drawing a sketch of Shippou. She smiled down at her finished work. It looked just like him. She tore it out of her notebook, and taped it to her wall.

" Dinner's ready!" Her mother called out. Kagome grinned, running down the stairs into the kitchen. She took her seat, grinning 'Oden..' She thought absentmindedly, eating up her share, while her family stared at her a little wide eyed.

" So, sis. What new has happened?" Souta asked eagerly.

" Well..."

FB

The gang had been at Kaeda's ( Sp?) Village on the outskirts of the Inuyasha forest.

" Perv!" Sango's shriek could be heard, as she smacked the top of Miroku's head with the Hitsrugi( Sp?) He was now unconscious.

Kagome was sitting, with Shippou in her lap. He turned his innocent green eyes to look up at her. " Kagome?" he asked, voice small.

Kagome smiled down at him." Yes Shippou?" She asked him gently.

He looked down. " Will you be my Mommy?" Kagome was silent. He looked away from her, ashamed. " I'm sorry." He murmured. " I shouldn't have asked you that."

To his surprise, a small cry of joy left her lips, and she hugged him tight. " Of course, 'Son'." she said happily, kissing him on the top of his head. His face brightened, and he jumped out of her arms, yelling to the others that Kagome was his Mommy now.

Sango had reentered the hut, dragging a unconscious Miroku behind her. She grinned at Kagome. " Congratulations." She said watching as a hyper Shippou left the tent yelling to the villagers.

Kagome laughed. " I'm sooo glad." she said happily.

Miroku woke up. " Ah, Lady Kagome, you are shining with happiness... don't tell me.. You got your first kiss?"

Kagome blushed in embarrassment and anger. Both she and Sango smacked Miroku casing him to black out again. " HENTAI!" They shrieked out.

Kaeda watched all of this, obviously amused. ' A miko taking a youkai as her child... very interesting.'

END FB

Souta was laughing. " Miroku... I'd like to meet him someday."

Kagome glared at him. " NO WAY! I don't want my little brother to be corrupted too the ways of a perverted Monk." she cried out.

Souta grinned. " I'm your _only _brother."

Her mother laughed. " He doesn't seem that bad." She said.

Kagome looked at her amused. " Your just saying that because you've never meet him before."

Her grandfather snorted. " Monks are supposed to be noble... just like me!"

Everyone laughed. " Sure, Gramps." Souta snickered.

This is how the rest of the evening went. Until..

" Kagome?" her mother walked into her room later that night as she was getting ready for bed. " You've been transferred to a new school."

" WHAT!" She screamed.

youkai demon

hentai pervert

That's all for this chappie. Hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, the next chapter will have the boys of Yu Yu in it. C ya til then -waves-


	2. Cousins and New Schools

1

Heya, it is I again... anyway, the leaders of the rabid squirrels are lead by Spiffy and Spunky, while the rulers of the evil kitties are Lord Kyo and Mistress Missy

laughs-

chappie 2

The next morning, Kagome was wakened by her alarm clock. She sat up, glaring at the annoying sound. She sighed, climbing out of bed, and switching it off. She went to her closet, grabbing her new school uniform and headed for the bathroom for a shower.

As she turned on the water and undressed, she remembered what had happened last night.

FB

" WHAT!" She cried out.

Her mother winced. " Now, now Kagome... they transferred you because you missed so many days, not because of your grades.."

" Oh.." Kagome murmured, cooling down instantly. " Soo.." She said after the uncomfortable pause. " What school am I going to?"

" Umm." Her Mother blinked, trying to remember. " It's Sarayaski I believe."

Kagome brightened. " The same school that cousin goes to?"

Mrs. Higarashi nodded happily. " Yes."

" YAY!" Kagome shouted out. " NO MORE HOJO!"

End Of FB

Kagome climbed out of the shower, drying herself off with a white towel. She then Pulled on her new uniform, winching slightly. It was MUCH longer then her other skirt had been, and It even had a jacket. But it's colors did not match with her well.

Kagome ran down the stairs, heading for the kitchen. She grabbed a piece of toast from her mom, then said goodbye, running out the door.

As she walked, she thought of her older cousin, Yusuke. Last she had seen him was when she was a child of 8 years old. Kagome smiled, nibbling on her toast as she thought of the time he had forced him to do when they were 5 years old.

FB

A young Kagome dragged Yusuke behind her. " C'mon Yus- kun. "she giggled, dragging him towards a pretty little girl. It was his first day of kindergarten.

" Nooo Kags. I don't wanna." He whimpered, trying to claw her hand off his.

" Stop being such a baby." She giggled, walking over to the other girl.

" Hi." Kagome said to her.

The brown haired girl smiled shyly at the two. " Hi.." She murmured.

Kagome smiled brightly at the girl. " I'm Kagome, and this is my cousin, yusuke. Whats your name? Will you be our friend?"

The girl smiled brightly. " Sure. I'm Keiko by the way."

And from then on, we were all friends.

End of FB

Kagome sighed, seeing her new school up ahead. Ignoring the eyes that watched her, she entered the school, heading for the office.

She opened the door, walking in. To her surprise, a certain someone was sitting there.

" Yus -kun." She whispered so coldly, that all 7 layers of Hell could freeze over.

He winced. " It wasn't me Kags." He whimpered. Then, he stared up at her. " Kags? How come you're here?"

Kagome sighed. " Missed to much school." She mumbled, switching her gaze away from him, her anger forgotten. ' Damn you Inuyasha.' she thought angrily to herself.

" You two.. Know each other?" A startled voice asked behind them.

Kagome turned around to see the Principal standing there, shock written across his face.

" Yeah, wanna make something of it?" Yusuke sneered, standing up from the plastic covered couch.

The Principal shook his head hurriedly, shoving a schedule into Kagome's hands. " Here." He said, then turned to Yusuke. " You can bring her to class."

He shrugged, throwing a arm around her shoulder. " Let's go, Kags. It smells in here." He added, staring at the Principal pointedly.

He then led Kagome through the halls, ignoring the looks everyone was giving the two.

" Don't think I'm letting you off this easy." She growled at her cousin, causing him to wince.

" Crap.." He muttered, as they headed toward the classroom. Upon their arrival, the students and teacher stared at the two.

Yusuke flipped them off. " Fuck off. If anyone so much as _looks_ at my cousin in a way I don't like, your face will be broken."

Kagome sighed, as she saw the looks of fright that passed over the faces of the teacher and other students. ' Great... my cousin just _had_ to be the overprotective kind...'

Well, that's all for chappie 2. I know it's short... -bows- I'm very sorry. Anywho...

huggles fluffy-sama plushie- Mine.. ee no one shall kidnap my sesshomaru -sama from me...


	3. Realization

1

Heyyy first off I wanna thank the reviewers -bows- thnx sooooo much. -wipes away a tear- I also wanna thank Desired Innocence for the favorite -bows- thank you very much. Yeah, right now I'm VERRYY hyper, so anyway, -bows yet again- enjoy chappie 3

Chappie 3

Later that day, Kagome was at lunch, eating outside. She had brought her lunch and was sitting under a large oak tree that was in the center of the field. She leaned her head back against it, thinking of inuyasha again.

' Maybe he won't kill me if I stay a few days longer..' she thought to herself. She then sighed slightly, sadly. ' No... knowing my luck, he'll be off with Kikyou again..' she could feel a few tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She roughly wiped them away as she sensed Yusuke heading for her, several strong auras following with him.

" Kags!" Yusuke shouted, running up to her. Kagome smiled, pulling herself to her feet.

" Hey, Yus -kun." She blinked at his friends. One was a human boy with orange hair that reminded her of that English singer... Elvis or something. Not to mention the fact he was UGLY! Then there was a girl with light blue hair and a bubbly attitude, overflowing with happiness. Then there was a handsome boy... Kagome blinked. 'His aura..' she mused ' How is it that he is demon AND human..' mentally, she shrugged to herself. ' If yus- kun trusts him, so must I.'

Kagome smiled brightly at the odd group before her. " Heya! I'm Kagome Higarashi. I'm Yusuke's little cousin." She chirped happily.

Mr. Ugly smiled happily. He grabbed her hands, starting her. " I'm Kazuma Kuwabara. Will you go out with me?"

Before Kagome could react, Yusuke's fist me with his head. " What the hell did I tell you! No hitting on my baby cousin." While the two argued, The red head and blue haired girl turned to her.

" Hey." The girl said joyfully. " I'm Botan, and this here is Suichii. Are you really Yusuke's cousin?'

Kagome grinned. " yep. And I'll decide later wether or not to kill him for being in the office." The other two sweatdroped. " Well, that's a warning in case he dies before he's supposed to." Kagome laughed. The two sweatdroped again.

Kagome was talking to the two, while 'Kuwabaka' and Yusuke argued, when she sensed another demon's aura. ' What the... so much for no demons in this time.' she thought to herself. When a throbbing came at the base of her neck, she could tell that the new demon was trying to read her thoughts. Frowning, she threw up her mental barriers and picked up a stone. With a grin, she threw it up into the tree where she felt the demons presence.

Botan and Suichii stared at her, when the rock hit something in the tree with a thunk. A blur of black could hardly been seen before disappearing over the treetops.

" Uhh.." Suichii murmured in amusement. " Why did you throw that rock?"

Kagome smiled evilly. " I saw a rabid squirrel." The others fell over anime style.

" Kags." Yusuke groaned, " Don't tell me you still believe that the rabid squirrels and evil kitties will rule the world?"

Kagome blinked. " But it's true.."

" Yeah..." Yusuke said, trying not to laugh.

After lunch, Kagome finished of with the rest of the day. As she was headed home, a familiar aura washed over her senses. ' inuyasha..'

Just as she had thought, Inuyasha was jumping over the houses, and landed down in front of her. " C'mon Kagome. We have to go find more shards." He said calmly, grabbing a hold of her elbow, pulling her onto his back.

Kagome sighed to herself, wrapping her arms around his neck. ' there's no way I'll ask him now... but... even now I know that I'd follow even him through the 7 layers of Hell if he wanted me to.' she smiled, burying her face into his white hair against the wind as they jumped over houses.

" You alright Kagome?" he asked, seeming confused by her actions.

" I'm fine." she whispered. ' I know now... that I love him..'

bows- I'm sooooo sorry -cries- I know this chappie is short, but from now on, I'm gonna have longer chappie's -laughs- LEGGERS! -blinks- O, me'n my friend Manders like to yell that when we're sorry or hyper... and I'm both oo well... I hope ya'll review. I'd appreciate it-laughs- I only have 2 so far, and I think they're the best people on earth -stares into distance- so wonderful...


	4. Hot Spring Talk

1

Hey everyone. I'm finally at chapter 4 -cheers- Well, I've added two other stories yesterday ( both complete) so just to let you know if you wanna check them out. As always, reviews are welcome... gotta wuv um... o, also I wanna thank my bestie friend Anekaze for faving this story. -huggles- THANK YOU!

Chappie 4

Kagome shifted her newly filled yellow backpack onto her back. She turned to smile at her family who stood in the doorway of the well house. : Bye everyone." Kagome said, smiling, as Inuyasha grabbed her waist, hopping into the well. Her family waved at her until they knew she was on the other side.

" My little Kagome is all grown up." Her mother said, turning to go back to the house. Kagome's little brother and Grandpa followed behind her.

On the other side of the well in the Federal Era, Inuyasha jumped out of the well, still holding onto her waist. As soon as they landed, he let go. There was a shriek of joy, and a small orange blur slammed into Kagome's stomach, knocking her off her feet.

She laughed, and hugged her son. " Hey there Shippou."

Shippou smiled up at her. " Okaa -san, did you bring candy with you?"

Kagome laughed, standing up, cradling the small boy to her chest. "Yes. I did bring some, but you're going to have to wait til after dinner to have it." she told him gently.

Shippou smiled brightly. " Okay, okaa- san!"

Inuyasha 'fehed', and turned away from the two. " C'mon. We have to go find the others, eat ramen, and find jewel shards." He said, turning and heading for the village. Kagome trotted after him, Shippou sitting comfortably on her shoulder. They walked in silence, in which was often broken in by Shippou telling Kagome something.

Upon arriving at the village, several small children ran up to greet their 'Lady' Kagome and 'Lord' Inuyasha. Shippou jumped down off Kagome's shoulder, and turned a hopeful look her way. Kagome nodded, and he smiled brightly. He joined the other children in a game of tag as Kagome and Inuyasha entered Kaede's home. They walked in to see Sango hitting Miroku upside the head with her boomerang, face red with embarrassment and anger.

Sango turned to smile at the two, after beating up Miroku. " Hi Kagome, Inuyasha."

" Hey Sango." Kagome said happily, smiling at her sister like figure.

" Ah, hello Lady Kagome." Miroku said, sitting up. : Inuyasha didn't make a move on you with Shippou around did he?" He asked slyly. 2 fists ( kagomes, inuyashas,) slammed into his head along with Sango and her boomerang, knocking him out.

Sango turned back to Kagome. " Want to go to the hot springs?" she asked.

Kagome nodded to her, then turned to Inuyasha. " Make sure to keep Miroku here. If he sees us, you'll BOTH be dead." With that said, Kagome gathered up her bathing things, Sango too. The two girls left the hut, and Kagome called out to Shippou.

" Son, do you want to come with us?" Shippou paused running away from the tagger, and he got tagged. He shook his head at his mom, and started to chase the others.

Kagome laughed slightly, and she and Sango headed for the hot springs alone. They undressed and climbed into the warm water.

Sango grinned across the springs at her. " So Kagome, how was this 'skool' that you go to?"

Kagome sighed, resting her head on her arms. " I got transferred to a new school for missing to many days. The good thing about that, is that I am now going to the same school as my cousin."

Sango smiled at her. " So, you'll be okay, right?"

Kagome nodded with a laugh. " Yeah, I'll be fine."

Sango then smiled slyly. " So... have you admitted it yet?"

Kagome blinked at the brown haired girl. " Admitted what yet?"

" That you love Inuyasha."

Kagome grinned. " Yeah, well have _you _admitted your feelings for Miroku?" Seeing Sango's blush, Kagome laughed. " Yeah.. I've admitted it to myself.. But I don't want him to see Kikyou when he sees me."

Sango smiled gently at her. " I'm sure he doesn't."

The two girls talked more, then finished up and got out. They dressed and headed back for the village. Once there, Kagome cooked up some ramen for the others and herself, and nighttime fell.

Kagome was climbing into her sleeping bag, when Shippou bounded up to her. He curled next to his mother, falling asleep. Kagome smiled gently down at her son, kissing the top of his head. She burrowed into her sleeping bag, sleep taking over her.

From a tree branch above them, Inuyasha watched this exchange, quietly, thinking of what a good person Kagome was.

Sorry that this chappie is short. I typed it before I am off to school, so I hope you enjoy it. -bows- please send reviews. I wuv reviews. -waves- until next chappie. Naraku attacks XD.

huggles fluffy- sama plushie- mine... no one shall take my sesshomaru from me. -glares at those who try to steal him -


	5. the encounter

1

Heyyy everyone -laughs- I wanna thank everyone sooooo much for the reviews. Thnx for the fav, mefdet lady of chaos. -bows- also, thnx anekaze for faving three of my stories, one the one we are writing together, this one, and 'cry' -bows- Well, this is gonna go into a kagome POV in a little bit... review and say which you like better, or if I should alternate all the time

Chappie 5

Kagome woke the next morning, and slid slowly away from her still sleeping son. She climbed to her feet, and walked over to her over filled back pack. She grabbed a pan, and headed for the river nearby.

" Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked from behind her, causing the girl to jump and almost scream.

She turned a halfhearted glare over to him. " Inuyasha. You scared me. What if the other had waken up!"

Inuyasha shrugged. " So what? If they wake up, they wake up."

Kagome glared at him, and stalked away. A puzzled inu youkai followed her. As she arrived at the river, she smiled, scooping up water with her pot, then she stared to head back.

Inuyasha followed her eagerly. " are you making ramen?" he asked hopefully.

Kagome sighed and nodded. " Yes, I am." kagome had inuyasha start a fire, where she soon had him hold the pot to keep the water boiling. She finished making the food. Soon, the others were awakened, lured by the smell.

Shippou sleepily smiled up at her as he trotted over. " morning Okaa -san." he said, crawling into her lap.

She laughed, handing him a bowl of ramen. " here ya go Shippou -chan." She told her kitsune son. She passed out bowls to all the others, inuyasha getting more because of the way he usually ate tons of bowls of it.

Soon, the gang was headed west. It was a pretty normal day. Miroku gropes Sango, she knocks him out. Inuyasha yelling at Shippou, Kagome 'sits' him.

They were all walking when Kagome felt a horrible aura. " Naraku." she growled, and stopped walking. Instantly, the others got in battle positions. Shippou hid in some brush, Inuyasha had out his Tetsaiga, Miroku had his wind tunnel prepared, Kagome with her bow and arrows, and Sango had out her huge boomerang.

Sure enough, Naraku appeared, 2 of his detachments following. Naraku smirked at them all. "Well well, little miko. Hand over your shards of the Shikon no Tama."

" Never." She growled, notching a arrow. She pointed it at him, eyes cold.

Naraku laughed. Angrily, Kagome shot the arrow at him. This was almost like a signal to the others, who attacked him, Kagura, and Kana. Kagome shot a arrow at Naraku, who had been fighting with inuyasha. The arrow burst with purification powers. Naraku turned to see the arrow coming straight at him.

He laughed, and began to chant.

Kags POV

I fired the arrow at Naraku, when instead of fleeing, he began to laugh and talk to himself. I stared at him, mystified, when I realized what he was doing. He was placing a spell on me! I cried out as I felt the spell weave around me, trying to find a open area inside my mental barriers.

I glanced over to the others real quick. Sango looked okay, only a little bit tired from her still going battle with the small albino girl, Kana. Then Miroku looked exhausted, still battling Kagura the wind mistress. Inuyasha had attacked Naraku again, and I could tell that right now, the only thing on his mind was destroying Naraku.

It was enough. That small weakness allowed the spell to push past my barriers, and affect my mind. With a scream of pain, everything seemed to go slow- mo. I fell slowly to the ground, the world around me unfocused.

And as I fell into a dark blackness, the one last thing I could hear was a small boys' scream of " Okaa -san!."

Heh cliffy XD. I hope you enjoyed this chappie... well, if you want to join the rabid squirrel and evil kitty rebellion, go to my profile for more info. Heh. Well, I hope you look out for the next chappie ( I usually post 2 a day)Be sure to review and tell me how you liked this story X3 I wuv the support of others.


	6. rinneh

Heyyy it is I again. The cliffy is over. I couldn't wait to write this chappie, so here I am, not a hour after writing the last one, posting this... Well, as for the kitty squirrel thing, ya'll can look at my pro for info. Well, on with chappie 6 cuz I'm being a blonde, and I have no idea what else to write here... maybe the rabid squirrels are launching a attack at me...

Chappie 6

Kags POV

I slowly opened my eyes to see everyone looking down at me worriedly. I sat up, and winced, rubbing the back of my head. " okaa -san? Are you okay?" Shippou whimpered, burrowing his face into the front of my shirt.

I smiled down at him, drawing him into a tight hug. " Of course I am, silly." I murmured.

The others looked at me. " Are you sure you are okay, Lady Kagome? You fell so suddenly..." Miroku murmured,

I grinned up at them all. " I'm fine. Naraku was only trying to place a spell on me... and he succeeded..." I added, remembering.

Inuyasha jumped up in surprise. " what kind of a spell?" he demanded.

I shrugged, standing up. "I dunno... but... I think it had to do something with my soul."

Sango stared at me. " how can you tell?" she asked, puzzled.

I shrugged. " It's just something that I can tell... like how when Kikyou stole some of my soul.. only this time, my soul feels more... _more._"

" you mean that you feel instead of losing your soul, you feel as if you've gained another one?" miroku concluded.

I nodded. " that's it!"I sighed, then headed back for the camp. The other walked in front of me. Shippou stayed on my left shoulder, while Inuyasha stayed closely to my right shoulder, looking around as if searching for any more demons who might try to attack me.

I smiled to myself. Maybe Inuyasha _does_ like me, too.

End Kags POV

They group arrived at the village. Sango's neko fire cat, Kirara, ran up, jumping into her mistresses arms. They all entered the village. Just as always, the village children ran up, wanting to play with shippou. Kagome let her son go to them, and the rest of them headed for Kaede's hut.

Kaede was outside, talking to a woman, when she spotted them. She smiled at them all, and continued to talk to the woman.

Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku all entered the hut, taking a seat somewhere in there. Kagome sighed, and turned to Sango. " Hot springs?" she questioned. Sango nodded.

They gathered up they're bathing things, told Inuyasha to watch over Miroku, and left. As they walked, Kagome could feel a tiny pain at the base of her neck. ' It's nothing.' she thought. ' probably I just have a headache from that fall I took.' As the two teenagers neared the spring, the pain became to much to bear.

Kagome fell to her knees, white spots over her eyes. She could faintly hear Sango asking her what was wrong, when she felt something tear. Her soul. Kagome screamed in pain as her soul began to separate, another creature being pulled out of her. Kagome could hear Inuyasha shouting something at her, and she could hear the voices of her son and friends, before she collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

When kagome reopened her eyes, she realized a) it was nighttime b) her soul was back to normal and c) there was a young girl looking at her worriedly. Kagome sat up, and stared at the girl in front of her. She was a slim girl with hazel eyes and such dark purple hair that it almost seemed black. She had a gentle face, yet calculating eyes.

" Who?" Kagome murmured, staring at the bubbly girl in front of her.

The girl smiled brightly, then bowed to her. " It's a pleasure to meet you, soul mistress. I am called 'Rinneh'. I am one of many souls that shall be torn from you."

Kagome stared at the girl in shock. Just then, the others entered the hut. Shippou threw his arms around her neck, crying. " Okaa -san! I thought you were dead."

Kagome giggled, hugging her son back. " I'm fine." she reassured him. Turning to the others she asked." so.. Have you met rinneh yet?"

Sango nodded " yep. And according to her, another of her 'soul sisters' is due sometime next month."

Kagome sighed, and stood up. " well, I'm going to head home for awhile."

The others nodded, Rinneh grinned, and inuyasha 'fehed'. Shippou looked up at his mommy and asked. " can I come with you?"

Kagome smiled. " it's worth a try."She gathered her son in her arms, waved to the others. She ran to the well, holding her son tightly to her, aware that inuyasha was following over the treetops. Her stalking protector. The thought made her giggle, and Shippou looked at her a bit puzzled.

They stood in front of the old well. Taking a deep breath, Kagome closed her eyes tightly, jumping into the well.

Heh, another cliffy. Not much of one though. Oh, I also want to thank anekaze for adding me to her favorite author list -bows- thnx. Well, this chappie is short 2... I notice now that I've been adding like up to 2 chappies a day -laughs- anyway, If you want to join the rabid squirrel and evil kitty rebellion club, go to my profile. I have the email to mail to. It's totally free, so don't worry about anything. It's just fun to have others join our rebellion XD, plz join and review.


	7. through the rabbit hole again

Heyyy it is I again. First I wanna thank yumeyasha for telling me the correct spelling of things-bows- I'd like to thank Kitsune Aero for faving this -bows- and I's also like to thank every other reviewer out there.- bows- Well, no one told me which style they like better for my writting, so I'll just rotate between the POV's. Oh, if you wish to join the rabid squirrel evil kitty rebellion club, go to my profile ( hehe I have people from school in it)

Onto Chappie 7 wow... it's already to chappie 7?

Chappie 7 ( hhehe it's fun to repeat myself.)

Kagome tightly closed her eyes and jumped into the well. At Shippou's excited gasp, she reopened them, smiling. He was in awe of the lights that traveled by as they fell through time. Kagome landed on the bottom of the well with a small thump.

Shippou was now wide eyed, sniffing around the air. Kagome smiled down at him, then she climbed out of the well through the ladder. Shippou was on her shoulder, staring around him wide eyed. As soon as Kagome exited the well house, he bounded off her shoulder and around the yard. He was staring at everything, and trying to touch everything he could see.

Kagome laughed at her sons actions, when Souta ran out of the house. " Sis!" he shouted gleefully, throwing his arms around her legs.

Kagome grinned, kneeling down to his size to hug him back. " Hay, Souta." Shippou was watching this quietly, hiding behind Kagome's back.

Souta, noticing the young kitsune, asked " Kagome? Who's that demon behind you? Is he a friend?"

Kagome nodded, standing up. Shippou jumped into her arms, shyly burrowing his face into her shoulder. " This is Shippou. My adopted son."

Remembrance flashed in Souta's eyes, and the boy smiled at him. " Hi there, Shippou. I'm your Uncle Souta!"

Shippou slowly looked at him, then up to Kagome, then to him, then Kagome. " You _do_ look like okaa -san: He said.

Souta grinned. " Well, nephew, wanna go play video games?"

" What's video games?" he asked, trotting after Souta.

" You'll see!"

Kagome laughed and headed into the house. The boys went upstairs to Souta's room, after Shippou saying something about how the Higarashi family must be rich if they can live in such a big house.

" Mama?" Kagome called out, poking he head into the kitchen. Her mother was there, cooking dinner.

Mrs. Higarashi turned at the sound of her daughters voice. She smiled brightly. " Hello, dear. What was all that shouting about earlier?"

Kagome grinned. " I've brought Shippou, my adopted kit, with me."

Her mother smiled brightly. " Does he have the cute ears like Inuyasha?" she questioned, eyes hopeful.

Kagome shook her head. " He has a tail. Well, I'm gonna go take a bath then head out to find yusuke."

Her Mother nodded. " Alright."

Kagome hurriedly took a bath, then she put on new clothes. A pair of dark blue jeans with a purple T-shirt that had a picture of a red fox on it. Kagome went over to Souta's room, and laughed at the sight.

Both boy's had seated themselves on the floor in front of Souta's TV. Each had a PS2 controller in hand and were playing a racing game. It was funny because whenever Shippou made a turn, he'd lean over to the side.

" Shippou." she simply said, causing both boys to jump, both losing the race.

" Yeah?" he asked him mother.

" I'm going to my cousins. Do you wanna come with me?" Shippou nodded, jumping into her arms. " souta? Do you want to come, too?"

He shook his head. " Naw. I have a friend coming over in a little bit."

" k." Kagome brought Shippou over to her room, and she changed him into a pair of small jeans, and a dark green shirt. ( her mother bought them for him)

Then Kagome placed a concealment spell over him so he'd lose his demon attributes. Although, it wouldn't work very well around other demons, because they could sniff him out. Kagome sighed. She had yet to lean how to mask scents.

Kagome and Shippou left the family shrine, heading down the streets. Shippou stared around him wide eyed. He didn't like the cars very much. Kagome and Shippou neared some apartments, the ones where Yusuke lived. She entered the building, and decided to race Shippou up the stairs. He won of course.

Kagome knocked on the door of his apartment, and her Aunt Atsuko answered it. Atsuko smiled brightly at her niece, opening the door up wide. " Hey Kagome. What brings you here today?"she noticed shippou. " And who's this?"

" yusuke. And this is my adopted son Shippou."

" Yusuke's out with some friends. At the park, I thought he said." Kagome nodded, thanking her aunt before heading off to the park.

She didn't like what she saw. She saw Yusuke fighting a demon in the back woods, with his friends. Shippou was a little confused, and turned to his Mommy. Hadn't she said there were no demons in her time?

" Yusuke." she said coldly. He and his friends flinched. " you have some explaining to do."

That's all for now. I have to go to school. Well, make sure you read and review. -waves- gotta wuv the reviews. Oh, and I accept all reviews. -sighs- i hate school... it's evil, i say


	8. Yells and more yells

Heyyy again everyone. This time I'd like to thank Taeniaea for faving me. -bows- also, like before, you can find info on how to join the rebellion on my profile. I hope you join... I feel sad. Well, thnx reviewers... I love having my story reviewed... although I'm still sad because I recently wrote a sad story ( its on fafic) and I was crying while typing it... and I cry while reading it... so does my best friend.. Anyway, on with chappie 8! ( wow... I update a lot)

Chappie 8 ( I yet repeat myself)

Kags POV

Yusuke winced. " It wasn't me, Kags. I swear."

I glared at him. " Oh yeah? Then what the hell were you doing? And what was with the blue thing that shot off your finger!"

" Nothing?" he whimpered, ducking his head.

I glared angrily at him. " Oh yeah? Nothing? Then what the hell was up with you fighting some weird freaked up thing!"

" nothing?" He whimpered again.

I glared at him, stalking up to him, punching him in the head. I was beyond mad. I was seriously pissed. " YUSUKE YOU JERK! I LEAVE YOU FOR ONE DAY AND I COME BACK TO FIND THAT YOU ARE FIGHTING FREAKY THINGS WITH LIGHTS ON YOUR FINGERS AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'NOTHIN'? THAT'S IT! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL BEAT YOU TO DEATH IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON."

By now, Yusuke was hiding behind Kurama and Kuwabara, eyes wide in fright. All of his friends were wide eyed, shocked stiff. Catching the aura from before, I snapped my attention to the tree where the demon was hiding. Shippou, who had burrowed into my arms while I screamed, looked up at the tree, curious.

Shippou turned to look at the cowering boys. " Okaa -san? I think you over did it..."

I blinked, looking at their frightful faces." I... think I agree with you.."

Yusuke snapped out of his stupor. " Mother! Since when did you have a kid? Why didn't I know? Who's the father! I'll kill him!" Yusuke yelled, eyes angry at whoever dare defile his favorite cousin.

I sweatdroped. Then grinned. " Well, I'm off." I waved at them all. " Sayonara! XD"I turned and headed away, because I sensed Inuyasha's aura in this time period. ' So much for a break... ' I thought with a sigh.

" I thought you wanted to know everything?" Suichii's gentle voice broke through my thoughts.

I turned to look at them all, a bright grin on my face. " Oh, I can force it all out of Yusuke some other time. XD" They all sweatdroped.

I headed back for home, Shippou resting in my arms, half asleep. " Hey!" Yusuke shouted. " who's the father?"

I grinned to myself. " Dunno." I laughed to myself as I walked back towards my house, hearing yus -kun's screams of that he'd kill all the guys in the world, until he killed the father.

End kags's POV

Kagome reentered her house, a sleeping shippou in her arms. Night had fallen and the sky was pitch black. Kagome headed up the stairs to her room, pulling down the covers of her bed. She placed Shippou there, kissing the top of his head, and re covering him.

She turned to her window, where she then opened it, and Inuyasha jumped into her room from the tree branch near her window.

Inuyasha took notice of a sleeping shippou, and sat on the other side of him. " Will you come back tomorrow?" he questioned the girl.

Kagome nodded. " yeah." she looked at her alarm clock. It read 10:37. " Well, I'm off to bed. Turn around while I get changed." he did so, and she got changed into her pajamas. Kagome then crawled into her bed, curing her body protectively round her son.

" G'night Inuyasha." she mumbled, as she drifted into sleep.

Inuyasha smiled slightly. " good night." He stood watch over her until he was sure she was asleep. He then laid next to her, closing his eyes, taking in her alluring scent.

" Good night, Kagome."

The next morning, Inuyasha was already downstairs, waiting for Kagome to get ready to leave for the Feudal era. As soon as she walked down the stairs, yelllow back pack on her back, son in her arms, he headed out for the well house.

He patiently waited for her ( surprise there...). Sure enough, she trotted over, having finished saying good bye to her family. Handing her back pack over to Inuyasha, she held her son to her tightly. Closing her eyes, she jumped into the well, Inuyasha's frre hand around her waist.

And so, into the rabbit hole they went. ( heheh I love that line...)

Well, that's all for this chappie. I was planning on more, but I need to go to bed, and besides, I went shopping at the mall, and forgot most of what I was gonna write. I blame the evil kitty I saw on the way... Anyway, plz read and review. Oh, and look out for chappie 9. (Bum bum bum)


	9. Saki's Poem

Fear me, Ya'll!

Naww don't do that, I'll be scared -cries- anywho... nooo this ain't a real chappie, sorry. I'm gonna put it up pretty soon. Anyway, I just want to take this opportunity to thank all my reviewers -bows- thnx sooo much. Too bad my other stories don't get many reviews...

Anywho, since I was pretty bored, I wrote a poem for one of Kagome's soon to come soul servant. Her name is Sakira and she's really shy and quiet. Anyway, enjoy this poem!

Drowning

Why does nobody understand?

They live in a shadowed land.

Words that are longed to hear

Are the words that they most fear.

I'm trying so hard to find them

These words that mean so much

Perhaps they are near.

I never was the talkative kind.

Ashamed that you could read my mind.

Scared of the truths there

Your eyes caught mine with a snare.

You're trying so hard to figure out

Why I continue to hide.

All you want me to do is come outside.

I never was the lying kind.

Afraid that you could see past my eyes.

With looks that could reach my soul

Not knowing smiles could make me whole.

You're doing your best to save me

From falling out of my mind

'Cause all I can do is hide.

I never was the arrogant kind.

Confused 'cause you could read my lies.

With a gentle smile

You hugged me for awhile.

You know how hard I'm trying

You know in the depths of your mind

That healing takes some time.

I never was the confidant type.

You're trying to change my life.

When I try to run away

You draw me to you, unfazed.

You are trying to help me

From drowning into nothing.

Save me from suffocating.

At first I was the silent kind.

Avoiding your searching eyes.

Then you tried to understand

Why I call this a shadowed land.

You tried so hard to believe

That I would be saved.

But in the end, will you leave?

Now I'm a calm girl

Paused in a chaotic world.

You pull me along after you.

Determination, knowing who

You're trying so hard to save

A person that you need so much

Knowing I need you, too.

Saki's poem

Enjoy. Oh, Saki is Sakira's nickname. Plz review and comment on my short ( and weird) poem. I wuv reviews... and I wuv fluffy-sama and I also wuv youko. -evil laughter-


	10. alliance

YAY! I'm happy happy happy all thanx to moonlightdemonkita. In one of her stories since I was the first reviewer, I got to go on a date with sesshy -star struck- yay. Anywho -coughs- this is yet another chappie by me. I'm gonna try to make this one longer then my others. Plz enjoy. -bows-

Chappie 9

As the blue lights wrapped around them, Shippou shouted out in joy. Inuyasha jumped out of the well, dropping them off on the outside of the well.

" C'mon." he growled, heading towards Kaede's village. Kagome and Shippou gigled, following after him. They were walking silently when a small sneeze caught their attention.

Kagome looked down at her son, eyes concerned. " Shippou? You haven't caught a cold, have you?"

He turned his large green yes to her, sniffling. " I think I'm getting one.." he murmured, rubbing his nose.

Kagome sighed. " I can get more medicine from home, I suppose...but we just got back.."

Shippou blinked up at his Okaa- san. " I'll be alright. I can wait for this med- ee- cynee."

Kagome sighed. " Al right, I suppose."

The group arrived at Kaede's village, the children running up to their lord and lady, asking to play with Shippou again. Kagome sighed. ' I really don't want him being outside but he looks so..' she looked into her arms, into her son';s hopeful eyes. She sighed. " Go ahead, Shippou. But if you get to cold, come back inside."

With that said, Shippou ran off to play with his friends. Kagome sighed, walking into Kaede's hut. Sango and Miroku were sitting against a wall, a red slap print on his face.

Kagome grinned, amused. " So Miroku, you coped a feel, did ya?"

He smiled, and shook his head innocently. " No no, of course not, Lady Kagome. I was only removing dirt off her skirt."

" Dirt, my ass." Sango growled.

Just then, her soul servant, Rinneh, walked into the room. As soon as the light haired girl saw Kagome, she ran up to her, hugging her around the middle. " Kagome." she sadi happily.

Kagome laughed. " Hello, Rinneh." Rinneh detached herself from Kagome when one of the children from outside called out to her. Rinneh waved to her, and went back outside.

Kagome grinned, then looked to Sango. " I'm going down to the hot springs. Wanna come?"

Sango shook her head. " Not today."

Kagome nodded, and gathered up her bathing things. She turned to Inuyasha, who had jumped up into a tree. " Make sure Miroku doesn't come." She told him. She trotted off for the hot springs. As soon as she got there, she undressed and climbed into the warm water.

She spent a good hour in there, thinking of Inuyasha. With a sigh, she climbed out and headed back for camp.

Until a powerful aura stopped her." Sesshomaru -sama." she whispered to herself, turning around to come face to face with Inuyasha's handsome half brother.

" heheh." she giggled nervously. " What brings you here?"

His cold gold eyes flickered with amusement. Silently, he handed over to small shards. Kagome's eyes widened. " Jewel shards?" she said, startled. She looked up at him.

" I want to form a alliance." he said, watching her closely.

Kagome eyes widened even more, and she grinned. " Yay, now we can beat Naraku." she cheered, throwing her hands in the air.

" On one condition." she looked up at him. " I want my human companion and my servant to come with me."

Kagome nodded. " Okie."

Sesshomaru headed for the camp, and Kagome quickly gathered up her bathing stuff that she had dropped out of surprise.

" Kagome!" Inuyasha said, running up. " Did you really form a alliance woth Sesshomaru?"

Kagome nodded, and flashed him a grin. " Now we have a better chance of beating Naraku." she said softly.

Inuyasha grinned. " What did he offer?"

" Jewel shards." She said happily, throwing her arms in the air again.

Inuyasha smiled kindly at her and before she could ask him why helooked, and was, so happy, his lips pressed gently onto hers.

Hhahahahahahah clifffy -evil laughter- I have to get to school. Or I'll be dead meat... -cries- any way, this wont be any longer, but plz plz plz read and review... I wuv ya'll -waves- -mutters- im late late late...


	11. Sorrrrrryyyyy

Bows- I'm sooooooooo sorry i haven't updated in a while -sobs- We had Spring Break this week and I was busy! Friday and Saturday, I spent the night at my best friends house, monday and tuesday i was shopping for a birthday party, wendesday My friend sabrina spent the night, thursday i was sick, Friday my friend esther spent the night, and Saturday we went to her boyfriends birthday party -sighs- today is sunday... the last day of vacation ...-sobs- I plan on having more of the staory typed up within the next few days, so be on the look out... Well, thats all, i guess... -sighs- here's just some quotes, i guess...

" Everyday i've been falling farther and farther. I keep walking down the same paths. After all the pain, all the betrayal, all the hurt, i've been falling farther. I've been walking straight into the darkness that lies in my own heart. The darkness of me."

This is part of my story Flipped: Present Time... It's not up yet, but it will be soon... I feel sad... noone will review it -cries- -cheers up- well, plz look forward to the story...oh! I'm listening to Hikari... it's the Japanese theme song for Kingdom Hearts.. -waves- nyeh byeh... and look out for the evil kitties... cuz i was wearing kitty earrings.. and my ear started to bleed.. then got infected.. cats are evil!


	12. Kagurra

YAY! I'm back! I'm soooo sorry for noy updating in so long! I was sooo busy! I got really sick like last week and ended up in the hospital for a little bit. Well, the drs needed to give me chest x-rays, and I have yet to find out what's wrong with me -sobs- o, and I've been gone cuz I was hangin with some of tmy friends, so yeah.! enjoy chappie 10...cuz ...cats r evil oo

Chappie 10

Kags POV

His lips pressed against mine, and I could feel heat rise into my face and I was dumb-struck. Why'd he kiss me? Yeah, he'd kissed me once before (a/n movie 2 XD) but It wasn't like this. This kiss was like I could feel his soul, screaming his emotions.

He pulled away, face red, and mumbled something, before running off, obviously embarrassed. I stood there, eyes wide, and hand pressed against my lips, which were in a half-smile.

" Wow..." I whispered to myself. I hurriedly turned and hurried back to camp, clutching my bathing things in my arms. I hurried towards Kaede's hut. Upon my arrival, I was met with the site of Sesshomaru sitting in a corner, a watchful eye on a small human girl. His toadyish servant, Jakken, was talking angrily to the girl, voice annoying, but the little girl's laughter as she kicked him across the room brought even a smile to Sesshomaru's eyes.

I laughed, and Sesshomaru turned to look at me. He sniffed the air a second, then smirked at me. I started to blush, realizing that he could probably smell Inuyasha's scent on my mouth. I blushed deep red, and turned to look at the dark haired girl who had ran up to me.

She smiled at me brightly. " Rin's name is Rin! What is pretty lady's name?"

I smiled at her. 3rd person, how cute! " Hello, Rin! My name is Kagome. I'm not very pretty, though."

Rin smiled sunnily. " Kagome is to pretty!"

I laughed lightly, as she turned back to Jakken and dragged him around the hut, begging him to let her go pick flowers. Shippou ran into the hut, and froze when he saw Sesshomaru. He glanced up at me, and I nodded, reassuring him that the Demon Lord meant no harm. Shippou then jumped into my arms, chattering away.

Sango and Miroku entered the hut. I eyed Sango, seeing the small blush on her face, and the small smirk on Miroku's face. So, Miroku must've kissed her. I thought to myself, laughing inwardly. About time. Then, Rinneh bounded into the room, eyes wide.

" Mistress, Mistress!" she murmured, tugging at her pink kimono. " She's coming, she's coming!"

I stared at her, puzzled. " Who's coming?"

Rinneh was rocking back and forth, panicking. " Kagurra or Katsuya! My soul sisters! They're twins, and one of them is ready to break free!"

I nodded, just as a pain tore through me. I trembled, and Rinneh hurried over, leading me to a bed, which was made up of a pillow and blanket thrown onto the floor. The pain grew more and I gave a scream, and everything went black.

When I woke, the first thing I could hear, was Rinneh chatting away. I opened my eyes, and sat up, pain in my head. Rinneh was talking to a brown haired girl. The girl was wearing a purple kimono, and had her hands in her lap, sitting across from Rinneh, Indian styled. Her eys were a lavender color, and she held a sad aura.

When I sat up, both girls hurried over, the new one a little bit slower then Rinneh. They both looked at me in worry.

" Are you alright, Mistress?" Rinneh asked me.

I nodded. " Where's the others?" I asked.

The new girl piped up. " They heard rumours of a jewl shard just north of here, and they went to search for it. Your kit and the girl, Rin, are here in the village with the other children. Rinneh and I decided to stay and watch over you, so we offered to watch the two little ones."

I nodded. " Who are you?"

" I am Kagurra. I am a wolf demon, I know this for a fact. A few hours ago, a demon called Koga came and asked the group why they were traveling with a wolf demon, so I told him I was to remain with my Mistress."

I groaned slightly. " Koga came here?"

Kagurra nodded. " I am sorry...did you not want me to meet him?"

I laughed, and stood up, stretching. " It's not that, it's just that every time he comes around, he and Inuyasha always seem to fight"

Kagurra blinked up at me, and stood with Rinneh. " Oh.."

I laughed. " Well, let's go find the two kids, neh?"

Kagurra smiled brightly. " Hai!"

Rinneh trotted ahead of Kagurra and me, waving frantically at the villagers she passed, causing them to laugh and wave back at her.

Kagurra looked at the ground as she walked, studying her feet. I let her, knowing that she was shy and that she would look up if she wanted.

" Mama!" I heard Shippou cry, and was nearly knocked off my feet by the force of his hug.

"MamaIwassoworriedaboutyouwhenyoufainted,butRinnehandKagurratookcareofmeandnowyou'reallbetternow!" He took a deep breath.

I laughed. " I'm alright, son! It's good to see you to." I laughed as he smiled happily at me.

Rin ran over, and hugged me. " Kaa-san" she chirped.

I stared down at her. " Eh?"

Rin grinned. " Shippou-kun calls you kaa-san so I do to!"

I laughed. " How about you call me Kagome-nee-san?"

Rin looked up, happily. " Big sissy Kagome?"

I nodded. Rin grinned and ran off happily. I smiled after her, seeing that she was heading back towards the hut, probably to bug Kaede about picking flowers with her. Shippou curled himself in my arms, half-asleep.

Kagurra was studying me camly. " Mistress? Do you wish to join in the shard hunt?"

I looked down at my now sleeping son, and nodded slightly. " yeah...but I can't leave him here..

Kagurra smiled kindly. " I can watch the kids. You and Rinneh can go with the others. Rinneh wanted to go with them, but decided to stay with you, Mistress. And as for me, well, I don't care much for battles or anything."

I smiled at the smaller girl. " Would you?" I asked.

She grinned. " Yep!" She gently took Shippou from me, and headed fro the hut, and I did to, letting her hold my son as I packed my o so familiar yellow backpack. I was going to go shard hunting.

" I'm coming too" Rinneh said, standing in the doorway of the hut. I looked at her and nodded. She packed her things, and we both headed out, with a last wave to Kagurra and a sleeping Shippou, and a wave to Kaede and Rin who we passed by in a field of flowers.

We wouldn't be left behind.

A/N Hope this is good enough for ya'll D I tried to make it a good update, and I hope ya'll think so too. In school, I kept thinking of what to write, and this is what I had. Trust me, advanced math SUCKS! I'd rather be in normal or AIS math -sighs- Well, hope ya'll like this..like I said before, sry for the long wait ( a whole month!) But, plz read and review.. I love reviews -humms happliy-


	13. Katsuya

To my readers- I apologized for the extremely long wait for this chapter if you've been waiting. I started this story when I was in 7th grade, and as I've looked through this story and as I re-read it, I was to put this simply- horrified.

At one point in time, I had a specific reason for this story- and where it was supposed to lead to and it had a nice plot. At least, that's what my 12 year old mind had determined.

But im no longer 12 and I no longer have the original plans to this story, but I've decided to continue it, and I hope that my readers can see the difference in my writing style and understand that I simply lost interest in writing this before because I didn't believe that anyone truly enjoyed reading what I was writing because I know that I didn't.

Love always, Kitsune Hime.

I need to know, should this be in kagomes pov or in a simple, "kagome fought the demons" pov. This chapter will be what I prefer though.

* * *

Chapter 10.

Battle after Dawn

It was official.

By the rate of speed which Rinneh and I were headed, we were likely to get there and there would be nothing left for us to do. We were both taking turns holding my large yellow bag as we headed along. Rinneh was stronger then I was, and whenever my shoulders began to hurt, she seemed to know right off the bat and take my backpack from me.

The Soul Servant was calmly walking next to me, and I glanced at the other part of my soul. How had they gotten here? What spell had been used on me? No matter how long I puzzled over it, I couldn't seem to think of a plausible answer. Naraku wouldn't care if I had them. If anything, it could be a mistake on his part.

Or maybe there was a secret to it that Rinneh and Kagurra didn't want to tell me.

That spell he'd cast on me, maybe he missed up an incantation? Or maybe this is exactly what he wanted- to make me wonder over these things and confuse my mind and stifle my senses.

Ugh, I seriously need a break.

I glanced over to my side, at Rinneh, who had her brow furrowed in concentration. I took a deep breath, asking, " How much longer do we have to go?"

Her hazel eyes flickered in my general direction, and back towards the path we were walking on. " Im guessing were about less then a mile away from the jewel shards– if you try to, you should be able to feel the shard."

Puzzled, I paused mid-step, and let my arms fall to my sides. Feel the shards? I knew what she meant, but Rinneh wasn't the one who had to actually DO it! Taking a deep breath, I let my eyes close and I reached out with my mind, trying to locate the next shard.

There!

I opened my eyes, grinning at Rinneh who was smiling at me. " I found it!" I said happily, twirling and almost falling flat on my face. The girl laughed, shaking her dark purple hair and her eyes narrowed.

" Get an arrow ready. I think you might need it."

Together, we ran towards the direction that the jewel shard was. The adrenaline pumped in my ears and m y face felt hot and my hands were shaking in excitement. A glance at Rinneh confirmed the other girl was also excited about the coming battle.

We were in a small village, with people running and screaming everywhere as flames climbed over the buildings high into the air. Smoke got stuck into my throat and I coughed, holding onto my neck, as I stumbled through the fog.

I lost sight of Rinneh, who had shouted something at me and went running into the flames. I tripped over something as I stumbled around, and a scream tore out of my throat as I stared down into the dead, glazed eyes of a small child.

" Kagome!" I was yanked away form the dead body, and pulled against a hard chest. I was shaking, and I couldn't stop coughing. I looked up into the gold eyes of Inuyasha, before the smoke was too much on them and I had to close them.

My eyes were watering as Inuyasha carried me over the top of a building, and I could feel the heat of the flames and the cold of the wind striking against my skin.

There was a laughing.

Inuyasha sat me on the ground, and I heard several cries of, " Kagome!" and "Mistress!" but over all of that, I mostly heard the laughter. I opened my watering eyes, and looked at the demon. He was tall, and appeared to be a pyro demon of sorts. Flames were crawling up his arms, and his eyes burned red with the intensity of a flame.

A cruel smile filtered across his lips. " Ah...the miko has arrived to watch her terrifying end." he lifted up his arms, and laughed again. I shivered, and Rinneh stood in front of my protectively.

" Leave my mistress alone!" she shouted, and I heard Sango shout the same from her position of helping a drained Miroku stand from several feet away.

The demon smiled the smile again, tilting his head. " Mistress..? You are but a servant of Naraku- nothing more. You know nothing of feelings and of who your true master is. You're weak, pathetic. Useless."

Rinneh screamed, sounding desperate, " No we're not! Kagome is our mistress, and you are scum!"

" Ah...but even scum can hit it wealthy." he lifted up one of his flaming arms, and through the fire I could see the glitter of the jewel shard beneath his skin.

" Inuyasha!" I choked out. " His right arm...shard..."

"Right!" Inuyasha lunged at the demon with the Tetsaiga, but the demon set out a jet of flames at him, and I leaned forward, grouping for an arrow tied to my back. With trembling fingers, I notched the arrow, and let it fly pass my finger, pass the bow, and it struck the fire demon in the chest.

With a mighty scream, the demon said, " It doesn't matter if I die...I warned you that your so called servants weren't yours, but Naraku's!"

He split into a shower of blue purifying light, and the ground came to meet me as I tottered slightly and fainted as a ear splitting pain tore across my shaking and hurt form.

* * *

It was dark.

The darkness was overwhelming.

Where was I? Did anyone know where I was? Did anybody care what was happening to me. I tried to scream, but my throat wasn't working. Tears dripped down my face, and I realized I couldn't see anything. At all.

Not even my hands that I was holding an inch in front of my eyes.

Panic. Pain.

DON'T LEAVE ME!

"Wake up, Kagome-sama."

* * *

My eyes shot open, and I sat up, gasping for breath. My body was trembling, and I ran a hand through my dark hair. I blinked the light out of my light blue eyes, and I turned my head and met face to face with two Kagurra's.

I instantly recognized the real Kagurra. She was holding herself in a gentle sort of way, her lavender eyes watching my face calmly with a small pout on her face, as if she had been waiting for me for awhile.

The other girl was similar to Kagurra– but yet extremely different.

Unlike Kagurra, a set of black dog ears were atop her brown hair; while Kagurra had grey wolf ears. The new girl had a cool disposition to her, and dark stormy violet eyes watched me uncertainly.

I gave them a shaky smile, and Kagurra beamed while the other girl simply had the same stony look on her face. Seeing this, Kagurra shrugged at me, smiling apologetically. " Kagome-sama, this is my twin sister, Katsuya. Remember? I believe that Rinneh or myself had informed you that she would be arriving sometime after I did."

I nodded, remembering this. " Yeah..."

Katsuya tilted her head to the side slightly, eyes still watching directly into mine. " I freed you. You were being trapped in a nightmare- so I brought you back from it."

I looked at her, startled, " That was you?"

She nodded, and I smiled. " Thank you..."

Perhaps soon, I would get the answers I needed. Who were these Souls that were being torn out of mine? Where did they come form, and what was Naraku's purpose in all of this?

* * *

yeah thats all I have for now...if you want to feel free to review it. Remember, I haven't written this in over a year and people mature in the course of almost 2 years. Ja ne. 


End file.
